


Fluff Fluffier Than Dave's Hair

by Deadhorse



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Trans Dave, transgender character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-28 15:24:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5095643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deadhorse/pseuds/Deadhorse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fluff n showers :3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fluff Fluffier Than Dave's Hair

Dave liked staying over at Jade's, like, a lot. It was hard to go often because she lived so far away, but Dave went every opportunity he got. The two had been dating since they were 13, meaning they've been together for almost six years now. He could hardly believe it's been that long, it felt like they've been dating longer than that.

 

Jade let him in her house, smiling and talking. They talked, caught up on all that's happened since they last got together. It was nice; moments like these put him at ease.

The hours went by quickly; they showed each other funny videos and watched a couple movies. Now that it was late, the two were on Jade's bed. Dave was lying on his stomach with Jade on top of him. She played with his hair, and Dave kept his eyes closed, savoring the moment. He never got much affection from anyone like this; not from John or Rose, definitely not from Bro.

"How is it possible for hair to be so fluffy and soft?" Jade asked.

"PFM, Cupcake. Pure fucking magic." Jade giggled and laid her head in his hair, sniffing.

"Your hair's kinda dirty though, I think I found a dorito crumb."

This was Dave's moment. He inhaled, hesitated, and said, "Do you want to take a shower together? It doesn't have to be sexual or anything."

"Yeah!" She rolled off of him and headed out of the room. Dave followed her, his face already red. He had seen Jade in her underwear before, but never anything more than that. Dave was insecure about the acne on his body, no matter how many times he tried to convince himself she wouldn't care. There was also the issue with his boobs... But Jade knew he was trans, it should be fine.

 

They were in the bathroom now, Jade already had her shirt off. Dave started stripping with her, avoiding eye contact. She started heating up the water as Dave was taking off his binder. Both Jade and Dave were naked and in the shower, Dave still avoided looking at Jade. This had been so much easier in his head.

He stood under the shower head and rinsed his hair. She surprised him by hugging him from behind, making Dave's face turn a darker shade of red. "You don't have to be so embarrassed, it's fine," she said, trying to assure him.

"My body's covered in pimples and I'm pasty white and I haven't shaved in months and-"

"You're beautiful, Dave."

He crossed his arms, and didn't turn around. Jade kissed his shoulder blade, then kissed the back of his neck. "Why would you want to kiss my back when it's covered in acne?"

"Because you're beautiful and I want to."

Dave sighed and pretended to be mad, but failed. He turned around to face Jade. She kissed him, and the water from Dave's hair dripped on her. She pulled back, and looked into his eyes. Jade smiled, and pushed Dave's bangs back.

She laughed and teased, "You look ten years older with your hair like this."

 

Dave smiled, too, and pushed her hair out of her face. They kissed again, then Jade shampooed his hair. It calmed Dave, and made him forget his insecurities. He did the same for her when his hair was clean, then they washed each other's bodies. He left kisses here and there on her, and so did she with him.

 

The two dried themselves off after they got out of the shower, both of them blushing. Jade watched Dave dry himself intently, memorizing his body. Dave caught her watching and threw his towel at her, and Jade laughed. They half-walked, half-ran back to her room bear naked, giggling and laughing on their way. Jade only put underwear on, and Dave wore his shirt. They laid down on her bed again, and held each other. Dave ran his fingers in her hair, lulling her to sleep. They fell asleep like that, and damn did Dave's arms cramp in the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a long time ago for a friend :p


End file.
